The Way the World Must Be
by The Guy From Nowhere
Summary: Prehapes the only fic ever starring the Reptite leader Azala. Right before Lavos hit earth a time gate saved Azala, and now he's going to have to deal with the way the world turned out.
1. Prologue

The Way the World Must Be  
by The Guy From Nowhere  
  
Author's Note: Am I the only one who loves Azala? He is such a cool character I figure he deceivers at least one series about him.  
  
Prologue   
  
Azala watched the apes leave, he opened his eyes to the red star. It would hit soon. It was over, his dreams, his people, his legacy all would be destroyed in one swoop. Curse that Alya, he was supposed to win, he was supposed to bring victory to his species and destroy the apes. How dare she beat him, how dare she ask him to go with her. Azala opened his eyes once more, only a few more minutes left until it hit. Lavos, is what the apes had named it, it would bring upon a horrible ice age. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY! His mind screamed, it was going to end in blazing glory at least. Azala closed his eyes again. He didn't want to see what it was about to happen, if he had opened his eyes he would have seen something that would have bewildered and shocked him, behind him a gate opened, either caused by Lavos or caused by fate it's self and sucked in the unsuspecting Reptite into the gate, into what would be the start of a great adventure.  
  
TBC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Azala or Chrono Trigger 


	2. Azala in Leene Square

Azala opened his eyes, had he died, was this the great beyond? He looked around more carefully, apes, lots of them! All dressed in strange clothes like Ayla's friends. Impossible, this can't be the great beyond..unless was he in hell? Behind Azala a small boy looked at him and laughed. He then walked up behind him and pulled on his cape. Azala looked behind himself, he moved quickly and grabbed the kids arms and held him in the air.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING APE!?!" He yelled in pure rage, his hatred of all humans taking over. This yelling reduced the child to tears. The child's mother saw her child and walked up to the two.   
  
"Put down my son!" She demanded. No one was that surprised by the way Azala looked figuring he was a man wearing a suit like the Green Ambler who had been at the Millennium fair which had left just a few weeks ago.   
  
Azala dropped the kid and looked to the mother.   
  
"foolish ape, no one talks to the leader of the Reptite race like that!" He yelled. He clench his fist and looked to the crowd.   
  
"I'll destroy all of you! I'll find a way to kill all you apes." He screamed. Soon he was using attacks. Thankfully since he was still dazed by the fight with Ayla earlier so all he managed to do was scare everyone out of the square.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of time the group that had defeated Lavos gathered, Chrono, Frog, Lucca, Marle, Ayla, Robo were there. The only one that was not there was Magus who was still looking for his sister. The group had decided to have weekly meetings to make sure everything was how it should be in all the time frames. They were able to travel threw time periods thanks to the Epoch. Each gave there report.  
  
"All things are doing well in my time period. Humans and Robots are working well together thanks to the events being changed." Robo said in a cheerful tone.  
  
Chrono nodded to Robo, time was doing well now, now with the threat of Lavos gone a bright future existed.   
  
"AhEm." Gasper said bring attention to him. "Everyone you might want to see what's going one in Leene's Square ." He said with a smirk. "Oh Ayla, you're definitely going to want to see it."   
  
Everyone looked at the man confused.   
  
"Okay Ayla go, who go with Ayla?" Ayla asked. Chrono raised his hand.  
  
"Well it my time period, I guess I'll go to." Lucca said. The three took the gate to Leene's Square. Lucca looked around. "This place is pretty empty." She commented then she spotted the Reptite in the distance.  
"Except for that thing!"   
  
Azala looked to them and grew an expression of pure shock. Ayla gave the same expression.   
  
"That...that Azala!"  
  
TBC 


End file.
